


Always You

by hedicine, sweetsummerstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedicine/pseuds/hedicine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsummerstyles/pseuds/sweetsummerstyles
Summary: Louis and Eleanor have recently gotten back together and decide to have some fun.





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Original version from my old account https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677476?view_full_work=true this one is slightly different only slightly

Louis and Eleanor have been back together for a month. They’ve been taking things slowly but they’re getting sexually frustrated from all the heated snogging that leads now where. They’re currently kissing heatedly on the couch. Eventually Louis moves down and sucks lovebites into her neck. He then begins to unbutton her blouse slowly. “Let’s go upstairs Lou”. Louis then picks up Eleanor and carried her to their bedroom where he dropped her on the bed. He pecked her lips for the last time before removing all of his clothes whilst Eleanor did the same.  Then Louis moved his way down to her breasts and took her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. He does this for a few more minutes then he takes her nipple out his mouth and he gently spread her thighs and put his head between them. First he kissed and licked them, then he made his way down to her sex and licked long strips up her folds. He soon finds her clitoris and sucks on it hard and swirls his tongue around it. He adds two fingers and slowly scissors them inside of her as she moans loudly. She soon spasms around his fingers and tongue and comes with a loud groan. Louis then removed his tongue from her cunt, rolls a condom down his cock and slowly enters her. He keeps up a gentle slow pace until she begs him to go faster and harder. He keeps up a fast pace, pounding into her relentlessly, his balls slapping loudly against her entrance. She screams loudly every time he  bottoms out. The headboard of the bed slams in the wall.

”I love you so much Eleanor.”

”I love you too, Lou”.

”It’s always been you, always you”.

”I know, Lou, I know”.

Louis thrusts hard into her a couple more times until they come with loud groans.

 Later that week Eleanor meets Briana and Freddie for the first time when Briana drops off Freddie at Louis and Eleanor’s house. She’s very beautiful, Eleanor thinks wistfully. Freddie is a year old and has just started walking. The way he walks is absolutely adorable. Eleanor and Louis take him to the park. By the end of the day, Freddie loves Eleanor. 

**six** **months** **later**

Louis and Eleanor are having a picnic at the beach. They’ve just finished their sandwiches. When Louis gets down on one knee and proposes to Eleanor.

”Eleanor I love you, I’ve always loved you, will you marry me?”

”Yes, I will marry you”.

Later they go home and make passionate love all evening. A year later their married and two years later Eleanor is pregnant with their first child, a daughter.  


End file.
